Harry Potter and Seeking Greatness
by KingFatMan25
Summary: Long ago, a prophecy was made that would better the future of magical kind. Now in the future, Harry Potter, The King of Slytherin, has been chosen as the fourth member of the Tri-Wizard Competition. Will his lust for knowledge and power be his downfall or will it bring him the future he has always desired?


**Harry Potter and Seeking Greatness**

**By**

**KingFatMan25**

A massive explosion rocked the ancient castle and caused a large scream to rise from the inhabitants from within. All around, the sounds of battle could be heard with clang of metal against metal. Arrows sailed through the air and clanked against stone, wood, metal and tore into flesh. Flaming orbs of stone roared through the air before they crashed into the high walls and buildings of the castle, sending even more flaming debris into all directions, killing anyone who was caught in deadly path. The ground of the fortress was covered in the bodies of many dead and dying men, women, and children…rivers of blood flowing all over.

Within the main hall of the fortress stood two people both of significant age, with gray hair and weakened bodies. They both held an aura of power around them and looked like they could speak volumes of knowledge from their lives. The first man was standing tall at six and a half feet with beautiful armor of shining steel with crimson and gold designs decorating all over. The head of a dragon was engraved upon his breastplate signifying the sigil of his family….Pendragon. Off in the corner of the room was a broken round table that once held thirteen seats for the men that would lead all of England as equals. Arthur Pendragon took a shattered breath as he looked around his once glorious hall and turned to look at his friend and mentor, the wizard Merlin.

Merlin was a very imposing figure at 6' 7" with a dark gray almost black robe wrapped around him. His famous white beard and hair stood in beautiful contrast to the darker material of his clothing and he leaned heavily upon his staff for support. His fierce blue eyes flared with power as he listened to the noise outside. "How did it come to this?"

Merlin turned to Arthur and gently put his hand on his aged friend, "Greed my boy…the greed of man is great and we were too late to stop it from consuming England."

Arthur gently smiled…even after one hundred years, Merlin still called him boy, just as when they had first met. "Was it anything I did?"

Merlin shook his sad eyes, "No my boy. England was lost before you were even born. My abilities of foresight only spoke of a King…but I was unable to foresee the details." The wizard turned and looked into the distance, "Or of the heartache we both would suffer."

Arthur smiled weakly and heard another explosion outside which was followed by the sound of a bang against the wooden doors at the entrance of the hall. The old king put his hand upon the beautiful sword at his side and felt the power it held, taking comfort from the old weapon. Another moment went by in silence before a loud bang echoed and the doors flew open. A mass of armed men charged in, screaming like those who fell mad and halted only when they had surrounded the two men. Arthur and Merlin stood next to each other as equals and felt peace at the death that was about to engulf them.

"Arthur…Merlin…it has been too long." The men surrounding the two nobles split and opened a pathway to the door where a woman of supernatural beauty stood. She was wearing beautiful robes of silk with purples, blacks, blues and greens mixed in. The robes did very little to cover her beautiful body, only protecting the most intimate areas. She slowly walked forward in an almost seductive manner but Merlin and Arthur knew better.

"Morgana Le Fey."

The woman smiled sweetly, "I'm glad you have remembered me my love."

Merlin shook his head, "There is nothing to love in you anymore. You lost my love when you turned to wanting the throne for yourself."

This statement caused the beauty to hiss and power to flare from her body. Her eyes turned black and magic laced out into the room. "The throne is mine…all of England has fallen to me and all that remains are the two of you. This is your last chance my love. Join me and you can have it all. You can be youthful again and I will be yours and yours alone. My body to be your temple of love and pleasure."

Merlin shook his head, "No…this is your last chance. Turn away or I will leave you with nothing."

Le Fey hissed and let a tear fall as she was rejected for what seemed like the millionth time, "Never."

Merlin looked at Arthur and gave the elderly man a hug, "Goodbye my old friend…I am very proud of how you turned out…my greatest piece of magic." Arthur smiled and waited for his friend to end this.

Merlin turned back and let all of his power flare, sending the army of men flying back. The old wizard spoke in a beautiful and yet deadly voice as Latin filled the room, _"By magic it began…by magic it shall be done!" _ He slammed his staff to the ground and his and Arthur's souls were sucked from their bodies charging a blast of magic that erupted across England.

Le Fey's army was reduced to dust and the Sorceress flew back into the wall. A full minute went by before she slowly got up and noticed her clothes were gone. She turned to where Merlin once stood and saw that nothing remained of the two noble men. She sighed sadly at his sacrifice before turning back to the courtyard. Her army may be gone but men would do anything to be within her beauty.

Morgana brought her elegant hand up and waved it to summon her steed but nothing happened. The Sorceress eyes widened as she suddenly felt emptiness within her and she started to try and use any bit of magic she could. After a full five minutes of trying she screamed in anger as she realized that her magic was gone. She screamed in anguish, sorrow, hatred, and just about every emotion that came to her as she longed for her magic. When she finally stopped, the beauty slowly stood up and suddenly cried out in pain. She looked down at her flawless hands and saw them slowly start to wrinkle. A gasp escaped her mouth as her beautiful body began to deform and become old and decrepit.

The battle with time didn't stop as suddenly her fingers began to fall into dust as her body, now without her magic to sustain it, gave into the natural course of life that Le Fey had put off for so long. The darkest witch of history fell back and her final thought was of Merlin and how he had defeated her with the ultimate sacrifice.

*HPSG*

Deep within the stone of what would one day be used to build a bank run by Goblins, a blinding flash of light filled the cavern that was located nearby. A lone goblin hissed at the light before shielding his eyes and looking upon the writing that slowly began to appear.

It read, "_By magic it began…by magic it shall be done. A true King shall rise and unify all that would be tied to her. All will bow to He who shall rise for He shall be called King of all. Forever He will reign upon the Earth; forever His word shall be law. For by magic it began…by magic it shall be done…and by magic it shall begin again."_

The goblin read the lines over several times before gasping and rushing towards the city he was from. He arrived within a day and burst through the doors of the Chief's hall. The Goblin Chief looked up, "What is the meaning of this brother?"

The Goblin slowly bowed, "Forgive my intrusion my Lord but something has happened."

The Chieftain eyed his fellow creature with curious eyes, "Speak Goblin Gringotts, let your voice be heard." The goblin looked up with black eyes shining with emotion as he opened his mouth.

*HPSG*

**Modern Time 2013**

Within the halls of Gringotts bank, the Goblin Chieftain, Ragnok was slowly walking into the inner building of the massive bank. He let his black eyes flash over the brilliant halls of marble and felt a small amount of pride at the accomplishments his brothers and sisters have made over the generations. He ran his clawed hand over a smooth marble pillar before continuing his journey.

The Goblin Lord arrived deep within the halls and looked upon a large statue of the wizard Merlin. Under the beautiful piece of art was the ancient prophecy from when the bank's namesake was alive. The prophecy had been immortalized by the Goblins and Orcs over the years. They had been close allies with Merlin and Arthur during their lives. Upon their death, the nations found the prophecy and devoted themselves to protecting the name of Merlin and Pendragon until the day that the new King arrived.

The Goblin ran his hand over the carved words and smiled lightly. This year, the Tri-Wizard competition would be coming back to the world and with it…a great deal of magic. Ragnok knew that something was about to change…something was about to change for the better of the world. If Ragnok's instincts were right, then the King was going to rise soon and the world would either join him or fall to his eternal rage. This thought alone made the Goblin Lord smile with a war lust that hadn't been filled in ages.

Little did he know, but the King was already living, already very powerful, and just about ready to rise to the ancient prophecy. The world that had been waiting for so long would soon know the King's name and that name would be….

*HPSG*

"Harry Potter."

The hall was silent as the name rang in their ears. Not moments ago the Goblet of Fire had flashed red and spit out a forth piece of paper. On it was the name Harry Potter and now the school filled with people from all over Europe waited for the person to walk forward. At the front of the hall stood an elderly gentleman who looked like Merlin himself…minus the fact that he was wearing purple robes with bright yellow stars. His name was Albus Dumbledore and the current Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked down at the paper again just to check and felt a lump growing in his throat. He looked out over the crowd and spoke again, "Harry Potter, would you please come forward."

Again silence filled the room before it was finally broken by the dull thudding of walking. Albus cringed gently at each step as he turned his gaze to the figure walking from Slytherin's table. The young man walking stood at around six feet and was wearing black silk robes with emerald and silver trimming. His chest had the Slytherin house crest and his robes billowed around him gently as he walked. The sound of his black leather boots grew louder and louder as he casually walked up to the staff area. Albus met Harry's emerald green eyes and saw the same cold look that he was famous for. The Headmaster gestured his hand to the back room and watched as Harry slowly walked in.

*HPSG*

Harry James Potter also known as the Boy-Who-Lived closed the door behind him with a gentle wave of his hand. His mind was trying to figure out who was forcing him into this blasted competition and for what reason. All the followers of Lord Voldemort had been killed or captured and the Dark Lord himself was long gone. Harry's musings were stopped when he heard a voice speak up, "Harry?" The man in question looked up to see a rather handsome boy with pointed features. His robes were like Harry's except for the fact that he had yellow trimming and a badger on for his crest. His name was Cedric Diggory and one of the few people in this school that had the honor of calling him friend.

"Cedric." The blonde haired teen that was off to the right spoke up, "What do zhey want? Do zhey need uz back?"

Harry shook his head, "It would seem that I am the new champion." Before the girl could speak the doors were thrown open and a group of people came storming in, arguing about the events that had just occurred.

Albus looked to Harry, "Harry did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

The teen nodded, "Yes I did." A man with greasy like hair and a hooked nose looked at him, "Harrison did you do something to the Cup to make sure you were chosen even if someone else was?"

Harry shook his head at his head of house Severus Snape, "No I didn't sir. I entered because I thought it would be a good challenge for once."

Cedric chuckled lightly getting a look from the group of people, "Sorry its just Harry speaks the truth…he only entered cause he is board with everything else around here."

Albus sighed wearily, "Alright we will have to let you compete."

A massive woman that was standing next to the blonde teen roared, "How can you do zis Dumbly-dor? Hogwarts will 'ave two champions we must let zhe other two schools choose another az well."

Albus shook his head, "I'm sorry my dear but that is not possible. The Goblet will remain dormant until the next Tri-Wizard Tournament."

Albus looked to a man that eerily looked like Adolf Hitler, "Barty the call is yours." The man looked at the group before staring at Harry, "The rules are absolute…Mr. Potter has no choice he must compete."

Harry remained calm as he looked at the group. Barty looked at the champions, "The first task will take place on November 24th. Champions will have until then to strategize and prepare."

The group of adults left except for Albus, Severus and two more figures. The first was a man with messy black hair and glasses. He was only about 5' 8" but he was well build and his face was serious as he looked at Harry. The second figure was beautiful woman with dark red hair and a flawless complexion. Her green eyes showed worry as a single tear fell off the side. These were Lily and James Potter…Harry's parents.

Lily slowly walked up and wrapped her arms around Harry, "Sweetheart please tell me you didn't enter."

Harry groaned, "Mom you knew I was going to enter…you may have not liked it but you knew."

Cedric sensed a family moment and patted Harry on the shoulder, "I will see you later mate."

Harry inclined his head and looked at his parents, "What do you want me to say?"

James sighed and rubbed the back on his neck, "Harry can we please not deal with the Ice King persona?"

His son nodded lightly causing James to groan again. "Alright…we will talk about this later."

Harry nodded again before turning his back on his parents and walked away with Severus. Albus watched Harry before shaking his head gently, "I can't help but wonder if there is something greater at work here."

Lily looked at Albus, "What do you mean?"

The Headmaster thought for a moment, "I am just saying it is entirely possible that someone could be trying to kill Harry. There are still Voldemort supporters who have yet to be captured so it is possible that they are still trying to get revenge for Voldemort's downfall."

Lily and James let their eyes widen, "Is it possible that Voldemort will return?"

Albus shook his head, "I had thought so but after a good amount of research I believe that he is truly dead."

Lily looked at him, "How can you be sure?"

Dumbledore used his right hand to stroke his beard, "Voldemort's passion for immortality was eventually his undoing. He misjudged the cost of doing a certain ritual and his attempts to prevent death made it so he would die easier."

James thought for a moment, "Do you know the ritual?"

The Headmaster nodded, "I do but the knowledge is to dark for one person to know, therefor I have hidden the knowledge deep within my mind so that even should I want to locate it, it would be years before I could find it."

Lily and James nodded in understanding before they retired for the evening.

*HPSG*

Harry and Severus walked slowly down to the dungeons with only the sounds of their walking breaking the silence. No words were needed between the two as they had a mutual understanding. Severus was Harry's head of house and this meant he would protect his Slytherin Prince while Harry understood that the Potion's Master was there for support even if only silent. Upon reaching the Slytherin dorm rooms Harry looked to Severus, "Sir did you do something to the cup?"

Snape shook his head, "No matter how much I want to show that Slytherin is the best house, it isn't enough for me to cheat. Whoever did this might be after you."

Harry's cold gaze shifted to the entrance, "It will be their funeral."

Snape put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Harrison, don't go charging into something like a foolish Gryffindor…you are powerful, no scratch that, you are very powerful but it doesn't take much for something to shift the tides of a duel. Now I believe that your house is ready to celebrate."

Harry was about to turn but Severus spoke up, "Harrison…don't keep the girls up too late…Miss Greengrass might not like it."

Harry smirked slyly, "You mean your late night trips with Sinistra aren't qualified as late?"

Severus chocked on his spit and turned to his student, "What Aurora and I do in OUR free time is up to us."

Harry chuckled, "So its Aurora now?" Snape's normally pale skin turned a very light shape of red, "Get in your room Potter." Harry chuckled and walked through the common room door. Severus shook his head and turned to meet Aurora for another…nighttime stroll.

*HPSG*

The sight that met Harry was one even he had to admit was very nice. If there was one house that knew how to party it was Slytherin. All years were allowed to attend but at ten o'clock the first through fifth years had to go to bed. The sixth and seventh years then broke out the drinks and the activities that most would frown upon. Harry made his way over to the table and grabbed a butterbeer and was about to drink from it but was grabbed by the shirt and silenced by a pair of lips. He dropped his bottle and kissed the female back with passion which caused her to moan. Harry finally pulled back to see Tracey Davis smiling at him, "You Mr. Potter are a very bad boy…getting the Goblet of fire to spit your name out."

Harry chuckled at the little game and spun Tracey around so her back was against his front. His hands slowly slid down her front gently caressing her breasts through her shirt as he moved to her waist. Tracey's breathing quickened, "I am a Slytherin Miss Davis so being a bad boy is part of my image…you might need some punishment for you remarks."

Tracey moaned again and started to grind against Harry but he pulled back and smacked her perfect arse, "Later my little minx." Tracey groaned as Harry walked away before she shook her head and followed.

Harry continued his rounds and was met several times by various women who, like Tracey, wanted a little…Harry time. The Slytherin King was well known for his love for the female body and it wasn't uncommon for the sixth and seventh year women of Slytherin to compete for a round with him. Harry finally found the object of his search sitting in a chair with a drink in her hands…Daphne Greengrass. Harry pulled her out of her seat and then sat down with her in his lap before she knew what was happening. "Hello dear."

Daphne rolled her eyes, "Really Harry? All the girls of Slytherin are throwing themselves at you and yet you come to bother me."

Harry chuckled and put his chin on Daphne's shoulder before kissing her cheek, "You know I only have eyes for you love."

Daphne giggled. Harry and she had been best friends since first year and while she didn't like his overzealous sex drive she couldn't help but love him. "What did your family have to say?"

Harry shrugged and gently ran his hand through Daphne's golden hair, "Mom was upset, Dad was Dad and I didn't see my siblings."

Harry's siblings were Adrian and Violet Potter. Adrian was in his fourth year and in Gryffindor while Violet was only seven. Adrian looked more like Lily in his facial structure while Violet was her father's daughter. They both had the powerful green eyes of their mother but had also inherited their father's sense of humor.

Harry smiled as Daphne got more comfortable in his lap by shifting so she could lay on him, "I'm sure they will find you tomorrow…well at least Violet will."

Harry snorted, "Adrian will come when he is free on his biased friends…I give him credit for trying to balance family and friends."

Tracey plopped down next to Harry and leaned on his shoulder, much to Daphne's annoyance. She loved Tracey with all her heart but her best female friend was steadily pushing into Daphne's Harry zone and this was not ok. "You think your parents would realize that the Weasley's are just in it for the money."

Harry shook his head as a large group of seventh years cheered and did some shots, "Not the entire family is bad but some of them are. Arthur Weasley is a good man and has done a great job with what little the Weasley Family has left but having a wife like Molly is difficult."

Daphne nodded, "So what are you going to do about the tournament?" Harry shrugged, "Win it like I was planning on." Both girls smiled at Harry before resuming their positions against him.

*HPSG*

The following morning found Harry walking down from the Room of Requirements freshly showered from his morning workouts. From a very early age he had taken to working out in the castle and the room was perfect. When Lily and James became Professors, Harry was forced to either spend his days in the classrooms with his parents or the library. This was great but for a child at the age of four he quickly found it boring. His father then introduced him to the Room of Requirements and showed the child what it could do. Harry spent many hours in the room reading anything he wanted or that Hogwarts allowed. When Adrian was born, Harry was forced back into his parent's quarters since his mother took maternity leave but once she went back to teaching Harry was back in the room. Adrian eventually joined him and soon even Violet tagged alone...although she did it to spend time with her big brothers. It got harder once Harry started school but the Potter siblings met at least once a month to read and visit. Harry had continued to use the room daily in order to train physically, mentally, and magically. He usually started with a two mile run before he would train against Auror battle dummies for a half hour. The last portion of his workout was his mental exercises and clearing his mind.

Harry rounded the corner and found a sight that was almost too common to even be shocked. His brother Adrian and his supposed friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had their wands drawn on Draco Malfoy and his cronies. Harry let his aura flare a little and walked forward and cleared his throat. Adrian turned and paled at the sight of his older brother, "Hey Harrison what are you doing here?"

Hermione blushed deeply as she met Harry's eyes and looked away, "I was on my way down to breakfast and imagine my annoyance when I find this familiar sight…you six at each other's wand point again."

Ron glared at Harry, "So what are you going to do? Help your little snake friends?"

Harry's aura flared and caused the redhead to back down. Shifting his eyes to Draco he raised his eyebrow, "Draco?"

The Malfoy heir looked at Harry, "I might have said some things that weren't necessary."

Harry looked to his brother, "May I?" Adrian nodded and lowered his mental shields for his brother to read his mind. He quickly found the memory he was looking for and frowned when he heard Draco us the word Mudblood. Ron was instigating by calling Draco a Death Eater while the others sat there for support.

Harry caught a glimpse at one last memory before he pulled out, "The way I see it you two are at fault. His fingers shifted to Draco and Ron.

"Draco you know better than to use that word and Weasley you know that you shouldn't insult people about something their parents did. I will be reporting this to your head's of house and I expect better."

Adrian bowed his head in shame, "Sorry Harry." The older sibling smirked as he walked away, "Draco lets go…and Adrian?" His little brother looked up, "If I even find out you looked at Daphne's arse again I will hang you by your toes." Adrian blushed deeply before rushing into the Great Hall.

Harry walked into the Great Hall and made sure that the two groups made it to their tables before he walked to Slytherin table and sat down next to Daphne and Tracey. His green eyes caught Severus's and he simple nodded towards Draco and Ron. The Potions Master rolled his eyes and nodded his thanks.

Daphne handed Harry his plate and he looked at it full of eggs and meat. "Daph?"

She smiled, "You are now a champion of Hogwarts so you don't get any carbs. I want you eating nothing but protein and veggies before each task."

Harry ignored her and grabbed a piece of bacon and took a bite, "yes dear."

Tracey giggled, "Daphne, Harry is a big boy and can change his own diapers."

Harry smirked at the girl, "Tracey, if you want to role play all you have to do is ask."

Tracey blushed deeply at Harry's meaning and winked at him, "Name the time and place handsome."

Daphne shook her head and pulled out her Ancient Runes homework, "Did you get this done Harry?"

He nodded as he chewed another piece of bacon. "The whole theory behind strength runes working on potions is actually well thought out." The girls nodded in agreement before they quickly finished their breakfast and left for morning classes.

*HPSG*

The group of three teens entered the Ancient Runes classroom and sat together as they always did. Harry In the middle with the two girls on either side of him. Professor Lily Potter walked in and smiled at Harry and his friends before gently laughing to herself. Her son was a very outgoing teen when it came to women but the two girls that were always by his side were Daphne and Tracey. Lily knew that Harry and Tracey had a friends with benefits deal while Daphne was more proper than that. Lily looked on with amusement as several of the other seventh year guys from Slytherin and Ravenclaw tried to catch quick looks at the two beauties only to duck back as to avoid Harry's eyes. If there was one unspoken rule through out Hogwarts it's that you never looked at Harry's girls the wrong way. He was very protective of them and Lily wouldn't be surprised if they ended up getting married in a few years.

She shook her head as the class finally settled down, "Good morning everyone I want you to pass your assignments forward and then pull out your books and turn to page two hundred sixty three."

Lily flicked her wand and collected the papers from the front before she moved to her board and used her wand to draw an intricate rune with several crossing lines and arches. The center of the runes held a sideways figure eight or better known as the infinite symbol. Lily turned to the class, "Alright, does anyone know what this rune means?" The class was silent for a few seconds before Daphne raised her hand, "Yes Miss Greengrass."

Daphne spoke clearly, "It is the symbol of ancient life."

Lily nodded, "This is very true…does anyone know why it is considered to be a theoretical rune?"

Harry spoke up, "Because it is only that…a theory. This runes was used so long ago that it is unknown if it even works. Research has shown that if drawn incorrectly it would use the caster's life force as energy. This has made it impossible to research as people have feared for their very life."

Lily nodded a little shocked at Harry's detailed description. "That is correct Harry. The rune has been banned from all practical uses until the Department of Mysteries can find out its true potential."

Rodger Davis raised his hand, "Professor Potter, why are we learning about it then?"

Lily smiled, "I won't be teaching to draw the rune but the reason we are viewing it is falls into our lesson plan of runic theory. Runic magic is one of the few out there that has more theories than most. Of the thousands of known runes only a handful are ever used in actual magic."

Harry thought for a moment, "Professor are you saying that the runes are simply changed to add the desired effects?"

Lily nodded, "Yes exactly…take the stasis rune for example. By simply adding the hydra rune to it you extend the stasis from one to nine hours, one for each head."

Harry's eyes went wide at the simplicity of it before he threw up his mental shields to hide any emotion.

*HPSG*

At lunch Harry and slowly ate at his food while his mind was on runic magic. Daphne and Tracey were talking about something but his attention was elsewhere. His mind shifted to his own personal goals the forerunner being power. Power came in many shapes and sizes and in the wizarding world the one with the most power held their world by its throat. The former Dark Lord Voldemort knew this and had spent many years looking for power before returning to England. Harry knew from early on that he was destined for greatness but the way he went about it was going to be an issue. He had no desire to raise an army and kill off innocent people to take over, that would take years and time he didn't want to waste. His time would be used to fortify his own skills and power before winning the population over through another way. His father, James Potter, was still alive which meant the title of Lord Potter wouldn't fall onto him until James felt he was ready or died. The teen smiled lightly as he thought about something that no one knew except him. This secret alone would be the key to his eventual rise to power and the shock the world would get would be delicious.

His thoughts were broken by a sudden weight in his lap which caused him to look and see a seven year old girl sitting on him. Her emerald eyes sparkled in amusement as she stole a drink from Harry's goblet, "Hi Harry."

Said teen rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around his little sister's waist so she wouldn't fall, "Hey Violet."

She looked up and him, "So what's new?"

Harry raised his eyebrow, "What do you want?"

His little sister frown cutely, "You're no fun." Violet looked at Daphne and Tracey, "Is he always like this?"

The girls nodded, "Sorry Violet but your brother knows his way around women and doesn't give in to us."

Tracey smiled coyly, "He does for the right reasons."

Violet looked at Tracey with a big smile on her face, "What are they? Maybe it will work for me?"

Harry spit out his mouthful of pumpkin juice, "NO!" He cleared his throat when people looked at him funny, "No…she doesn't need to know that Tracey."

The girl in question giggled, "Aw come on Harrison…it's not illegal in the wizarding world." His cold eyes flared at his friend telling her that she needed to stop. Tracey quieted down instantly while Daphne rolled her eyes, "Violet my dear your brother is a very complicated creature…to get to his heart is to bat your eyes and talk sweetly to him. If he doesn't like it he will give in after he gets annoyed."

Harry glared at Daphne, "No more kisses for you."

Daphne shrugged, "I can always find another guy."

Violet watched the exchange with a smile, "But you wouldn't do that Daphne…you and Harry are going to get married."

Daphne and Harry grew silent after this and had light blushes on their faces. Tracey decided to break the tension and looked at the little girl, "So what did you need Violet?"

She smiled, "Well you know how I like to sit with the Ravenclaws? Well some of the first years want to meet Harry."

Harry groaned, "More fangirls?"

Violet giggled, "You are the bestest wizard around Harry." He looked at his little sister and shrugged as he hugged her tightly while kissing her cheeks all the while making her squeal and giggle, "And don't you forget it."

He set Violet down and pushed her towards their parents, "Go by mom and dad I will stop by later." The little girl smiled and skipped off to her parents.

Another uncomfortable silence fell between Harry and Daphne much to Tracey's annoyance. She finally stood up and took Daphne with her, "We will see you later Harry, love ya!"

He rolled his eyes before finishing his meal.

*HPSG*

Daphne and Tracey stopped outside and started talking about the issue. "Alright Daphne what gives?" Her friend growled as she threw her hands up in the air, "I don't know Tracey. Anytime someone mentions Harry and I in a relationship I freeze up. I can't tell you the number of times I have heard people talking about Daphne being Harrison's girl or Harrison being Daphne's betrothed. Even my parents want us to date."

Tracey sat down next to her friend, "Who cares? I mean you and I both love Harry to death so lets just keep with what we have been doing. It's not like Harry is going to abandon us all together. If Harry begins to see one of us in a deeper sense then we will cross that bridge. Besides…we have our whole seventh year to worry about him."

Daphne smiled, "Your right…as usual." The two friends hugged and then went for a stroll down by the lake.

*HPSG*

Later that night Harry was sitting in the room of requirements going over his personal studies and mail. While he may have been in Slytherin he had the brilliance of a Ravenclaw and he put it to very good use. He was currently reading a large dusty tome that he had grabbed from the restricted section…thanks to a little note from Severus. The book was a fountain of knowledge and he couldn't get enough of the spell theories and secrets to casting. He turned to the next chapter and found it on Alchemy before he started reading. After a good fifteen minutes his eyes widened before he placed the book down.

The section he had stumbled on was about a man named Nicholas Flamel and his creation of the Philosopher Stone.

**Hello all, it has been a long time since I have written anything Harry Potter related. **

**I suddenly got the bug to write a little more so I am tweaking Seeking Greatness just a little. Lol**

**Let me know what you all think and send in some ideas in. I'm back my friends and hope to bring another story for your enjoyment. **

**I can't promise a ton of updates as I am working two jobs and one is overnight….so I have little time. Lol But, I will continue to write. **

**As always, KingFatMan25**


End file.
